like my fruit basket
by chichilover99
Summary: sonny and chad live in japan chad is adopted by a huge family who all turn into animals but what happens when chad his "father" and his cousin who is forced to live with them kyou sorry bad at summaries but stories i hope is good rated K sort of cussing i guess but plz read the story and the first authors note


Like my fruit basket

**A/N okay so hi plz read this it will make more sense. Okay sonny and chad are in japan just cuz and to go with Japanese culture I desided to make chad and some people in his family change into animals like the boar the ox the bunny the monkey the cat (chad) the rat the snake the horse the bird the dragon aka the seahorse the tiger and lamb. K? and not all of the people in this story change into animals and chad is adopted and they are not on the falls or so random . People will have Japanese names so sorry if you can't pronounce the names to. K on with the story….**

**SPOV**

Hi! My name is Sonny Monroe. I lost my dad when I was five. My mom died last year. So I went to live with my grandpa but then his daughter and her family decided to move in so he decided to renovate the house. He asked me if I had any friends I could stay with. I just smiled and said "yes". Although it wasn't true i still said yes. So then I got a job so I could buy a tent but then I kind of tripped and 'accidently tripped and got soap all over my boss. He forgave me then his son hit on me being a real pervert so I told him off then he grabbed my wrist so I punched him in the nose and he screamed like a little girl. I laughed so hard that the boss fired me. So now I live in a tent in the woods in Japan. One day a random guy came walking through the woods. I had just come home from school and I was talking to a picture of my mom. I know it's weird but I want to keep my mom around because I don't have any friends. Mom always told me to just be myself but at school we used to play this game in middle school it was called fruits basket. One kid would say all the food you would find in a fruit basket while pointing to a random person. I was always told to be the rice ball. While everyone would be called up I would just sit patiently with a smile on my face.

Anyways the guy walked by my tent when I was crawling out saying to my mom I was going to wash up in the stream. I didn't know he was with two other people. The man was about in his thirties. The other two were boys from my school. Kyou and Prince Chad. He is called that because he is 'like a prince' or as all of his fan club girls call him. Ew what is there names. President Motoko I think is the alien leader haha. Anyways I saw their shoes and looked up. The guy started laughing. I started to get up but I fell flat on my face. Yep I'm a total clutz. Oww now my ankle hurts really bad. I let out a little scream. Great my head is bleeding from hitting my head on a "sharp" rock and my ankle feels like I just sprained it. Yaaa (hint of sarcasm).

The next thing I knew was I was being carried by Chad and Kyou to their place. Oh no! I was on their property. Great now I'm going to jail. I was startled by kyou talking to me. "what the h*** **(sorry but I wont cuss)** were you doing up there all alone. What the hack is wrong with you! D*** it." I just put my head down in shame. Then the man spoke "Please excuse his anger he can control his fist just not his anger. But he is right. You shouldn't be up there. There has been landslides and animals all over. Plus, the occasional weirdo. I'm sorry but what did you say your name was?" oh I forgot " M-my name i-is Sonny M-monroe" I stuttered " nice to meet you my name is Shigure **(A/N pronounce it Shi-gur-re and kyou is kyo basically )** and there is no need to be scared. Okay we just want to help. Chad did you hear that. There was another landslide." That scared me. "WHAT? WERE WAS IT? WAS IT CLOSE TO THE TENT? OH NO! IT WAS WASN'T IT?"

"why ye- I mean noooo not at all ummm.. let's go find out"

**AT THE TENT**

I dove into the dirt trying to dig mom out crying "No mom no!" I suddenly started to get dizzy and started to pass out. For some reason I fell backwards…. Onto Kyou. My vision went black but I just heard a poof noise. Why did I have to make such a big mess for myself?


End file.
